Second Chances
by shoppingqueen1314
Summary: I am back! This is my new story and it does have some chris in it in the beginning. But then it goes to Java Junkie. This is like a preview chapter and a first chapter. so please read it and check it out!
1. Chris House Pt one

Authors Note:

I am back! I know some of you my not like me out there, but I know I have faithful readers out here. So I was looking through my Journals and I came across my story Starting Over and I was reading it and I thought of a twist I can put in but then I decided to just like rewrite it. I have decided to change the title of my story it is now called Second Chances. I hope my readers stay with this one and I do apologize for not continuing that story but it is getting deleted. Well enough of my babbling!

Disclaimer: I don't of Gilmore Girls or any characters except for the ones my crazy mind comes up with.

Lorelai and Luke just had a big blow up about there engagement/marriage. It is off. Lorelai was distraught and thinking I could call Rory but never mind I don't want her to know yet. So Lorelai did not call anyone but ended up driving and driving finally ending up at Chris and Gigi's house. Wait what is she doing at there house? Well her mind was controlling her and before she knew it she was knocking on Chris's door. Chris opened the door and he had a surprised look on his face.

"What's so surprising Chris?"

"W…w…what are you doing here? I thought you never wanted to see me again?"

"Well apparently my mind has another idea." Lorelai took a breath. "Me and Luke got into a big fight and broke off our engagement. I can't call Rory because I don't want her to know yet. I definitely can't call my mother because she hates Luke and will be happy…she won't feel any comfort for me and this is where I ended up." By now Lorelai was crying.

"Come in Lorelai." Lorelai went in with Chris. By this time Gigi was already in bed.

"Come sit down please Lorelai."

"I feel like standing."

"Please sit down now please." Lorelai sat down. Chris sits down and comforts her. He talks to her soothingly and holds her while she cries. They have set like that for about 3 hours now. Lorelai finally speaks.

"Please get me a drink Chris, an alcoholic drink."

"Why? Don't you want coffee?"

"No it will remind me of Luke, and just please get me a drink!" Lorelai said getting madder.

"Ok." Chris got up and came back with 3 bottles. One was Rum, the other 2 were vodka.

"Give me the vodka Chris." Chris handed her one of the vodka and she had it all gone within 10 minutes. All by her self, she was pretty much wasted by this time. While she was drinking that bottle Chris had the other one down within 5 minutes. Then Lorelai said the strangest thing.

"Make lub to me Clris." She was slurring her words and everything.

"Arre you suuureee?"

"Youp."


	2. Chris's House Pt 2

Authors Note:

Well this is another chapter! It is the same day and I just wanted to end it there. I know I left a cliffhanger. Well here is chapter 2!

Previous:

"_Make lub to me Clris." She was slurring her words and everything. _

"_Arre you suuureee?" _

"_Youp." _

Lorelai is taking off Chris's shirt and he is doing the same for Lorelai. Both there shirts are off now. Lorelai is rubbing and moving her hands all over Chris. And Chris is doing the same to Lorelai and they are both trying to take each others pants off and they get tangled so they just stand up and both take off the rest of what clothes they have on. Now they are completely naked. **(A/N I am not going to go any further because I want to keep it under T.) **

The next morning Chris woke up with a seriously bad headache. Chris was up first and got dressed quickly and quietly with out waking Lorelai up. About ten minutes later Chris was finished making coffee and was going to go wake Lorelai up, but when he got into the room she was just getting up.

Then when she was fully awake she realized she was only in pjs with no panties or bra what so ever. But she gave no thought to it. All she cared about was getting to work.

"Where are my clothes Chris?"

"Urm...right here Lorelai." Chris said while handing Lorelai her clothes. She was getting her clothes on. While she was doing that Chris went back down to pour Lorelai her coffee. She went towards the smell of coffee. She had about 2 cups before leaving. She gathered her purse which had been duped when she dropped it last night. She was about to leave when she turned around and said.

"Thanks for comforting me last night Chris."

"No Problem. Come back again when you need some comfort."

With that Lorelai left. Within 2 hours she was back in Stars Hollow. She decided she should stop by the "Crap Shack" she got there and went and check on Paul Anka. He was out of food and water but she gave him more. After she did that she left for the inn. When she got there she went straight to the kitchen and saw Sookie.

"Coffee!" Sookie already had a cup made for her.

Well I am sorry it is so short but my dad is making me get off and go into town with him I am sorry it is so short! I am going to a friends house and then I will write more when I am there!


End file.
